Thomas
Experiences with Eden's Door (2014 - 2016) Thomas, was the known assosiate to playboy cultist, Papa Micheal before Patrick O' Leary. He met Papa Micheal in a bar in 2014, where Papa Micheal used his ultamite trick, he offered a cookie to Thomas, for him to become his servant. Thomas couldn't say no to such a deal. It was to much for him, he then joined Papa Micheal, and sold his house so he could afford a blue truck he named The Bodhi'. '' Messing with Papa Micheal In the summer of 2016, after Thomas tried to make a deal with Micheal to make it so Micheal & Thomas both become papas of Edens Door, Micheal took this as a move of power on Thomas' part, and decided to knock him out with a bottle of whiskey he had in his apartment. He ended up tying up Thomas with some Extra Thicc Eden's Door™ Dental Floss, he decided to steal The Bodhi, and drive it into the middle of the desert and dumping Thomas beside a delapitated building. He left a note which read as follows: "''you are a fucking wank stain". ''Papa Micheal then decided to jump out of the bodhi as it was driving into a nearby cliff as one last '''fuck you to Thomas. It blew up, later to be rebuilt by Patrick O' Leary. Going Mad. (2016 - onward) Thomas managed to fumble his way out of the desert, after car jacking a poor family of danish tourists and driving to the nearest form of civilisation of any kind. He spent the next few years in a campervan in the desert, smoking and growing weed and trying to topple Micheal's criminal empire by connecting the dots between Papa Micheal's mysterious secrets and made a massive conspiracy theory that he believed connected everything about Papa Micheal. Keep in mind, he didnt know much about Papa Micheal as Micheal didnt really actually tell him that much, and found him sort of annoying. He spent the next few years, over the Cult Wars, Clone Wars and ''Second Cult Wars ''taking pictures of Papa Micheal and collecting dirt on him. He sold countless details of various quality to multiple of Micheal's rival cults, and shared multipe theories on reddit, all to be disregarded by the few that read his 50 page essays. by 2019, Thomas had grown into a bearded pot smoking red neck that was obsessed with conspiracies, and has tried on many ocasions to murder Papa Micheal and his assosiate, Patrick O' Leary. Personality Thomas was always an eccentric and obsessive. Over the small time he worked with Papa Micheal, he never did nearly as much life risking then Patrick O' Leary, and yet expected more then Patrick would've after an extremally hard and long days work. He was semi greedy, and would do many things for spare cash, (Not Micheal levels of greedy, but close.) He had an obsession with Motorcycles and Biker Gangs, and actually bought the gas station originally that housed Edens Door for a year, that was later passed on to Patrick thanks to Micheal. He held a massive jelousy for Patrick, as Patrick basically inherited everything he made with his hard work just for doing what Thomas percieved as nothing, and being mates with Micheal. He considered him his rival, though Patrick O' Leary actually never realised he existed. He also had a massive fasination with The Tunnel Snakes, and his favourite was Tyler, because he could relate to him the most. (Because he too was fucked over by a Micheal) Though, he wasnt a fan of the Edens Door Towel Company™ Comic series of the same name, as they greatly exagerated Mister Jenkin's and Timmy The Boy's efforts compared to Tyler.